


10 Song Shuffle

by BabyBear_VIP



Category: 4minute (Band), Beast (Band), Big Bang (Band), Jay Park (Musician), Johnny's Entertainment, K-pop, NewS (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Multi, Random Song Challenge, Romance, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBear_VIP/pseuds/BabyBear_VIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so 10 song shuffle...<br/>We have this thing where you set your iPhone/iPod/iTunes on shuffle and write something for the duration of the song relating to that song<br/>...for me this is crazy as I have nearly 7,000 songs on my iPhone and really weird taste in music so shuffling my music... anything could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. Jay Park ~ Star

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sure enough anything did happen _(refers to No. 5 XD)_ so yeah weird selection but interesting I would say...
> 
> So tracklist is...
> 
> **01\. Jay Park ~ Star**  
>  Jay and random original female character...  
>  **02\. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen**  
>  Random original character  
>  **03\. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie**  
>  Random original character  
>  **04\. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break**  
>  M/M original characters  
>  **05\. Blink 182 ~ Dog And His Ass**  
> ... _(WTF??!!!)_  
>  **06\. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie**  
>  Kwon Jiyong aka. G-Dragon w/original female character  
>  **07\. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say**  
>  Lee Taemin w/ Kim Jonghyun M/M  
>  **08\. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste**  
>  Yamashita Tomohisa aka. Yamapi w/random female character  
>  **09\. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love**  
>  Kim Kibum aka. Key w/ Choi Minho M/M **(WARNING!!: may be slightly triggering for those with ED's...)**  
>  **10\. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R &Bver.)**  
> Jang Hyunseung w/Kim Hyuna aka. Troublemaker

**1\. JAY PARK ~ STAR**

As he sat across the table Hye Jae couldn't help but wonder why she had even bothered turn up... 'He never pays any attention to me when we're out. He's more interested in what other girls have.' She thought poisonously, dabbing the side of her lip with her napkin and placing her cup back down on the coffee table...  
"Hey." Jay said smiling at the waitress as she passed.  
It's not like she felt she had the right to complain, it's not like they were dating or anything. But if he could take the time to fuck her he should take the time to talk to her when he asked her to come out...  
"How are things with the new album then? Writing going well?"  
"Yeah, If you want you can come to the studio... you can sing something for me." He prattled but it didn't seem like he was really all there... too busy staring at that waitress batting her eyelashes behind the counter.  
"Sure, I'd like that... So mom was asking after you. She wanted me to ask you over for dinner."  
"When?" He spoke half-interested.  
"You know you can drop by whenever, you're like family." Hye Jae continued hoping to grab his attention.  
"Awww that's sweet."  
"Jay?" Hye Jae pressed now becoming frustrated at his lack of interest and his neck craned in the opposite direction even when he spoke to her.  
"Yeah?" He replied... he didn't turn.  
"Jay?" She sighed.  
"What's wrong?" He reluctantly turned to look at her curiously.  
She wished she could tell him that no matter whether they were friends, lovers or anything between, to her he was the world and always had been but she merely sighed lifting her cup to her lips again and smiling.  
"Will I see you later?" She asked hopefully...


	2. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind kinda went blank for this one...  
>  Don't know what anything in it has to do with anything but that's the point I guess... XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **01\. Jay Park ~ Star**  
>  Jay and random original female character...  
>  **02\. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen**  
>  Random original character  
>  **03\. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie**  
>  Random original character  
>  **04\. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break**  
>  M/M original characters  
>  **05\. Blink 182 ~ Dog And His Ass**  
> ... _(WTF??!!!)_  
>  **06\. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie**  
>  Kwon Jiyong aka. G-Dragon w/original female character  
>  **07\. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say**  
>  Lee Taemin w/ Kim Jonghyun M/M  
>  **08\. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste**  
>  Yamashita Tomohisa aka. Yamapi w/random female character  
>  **09\. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love**  
>  Kim Kibum aka. Key w/ Choi Minho M/M **(WARNING!!: may be slightly triggering for those with ED's...)**  
>  **10\. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R &Bver.)**  
> Jang Hyunseung w/Kim Hyuna aka. Troublemaker

**2\. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen**

The lights sparkled off of her dress in the half light of the smokey bar... all movement ceased, all breath bated as she uncrossed her long slender legs and stubbed out her cigarette.  
Long slender fingers wrapped around the microphone... this was the only time she felt peace; she hated to feel so alive all the time but all the sad songs that she sang in this bar, they were a welcome change from the fast pace of her plastic life... her escape was here with these creeps in the bar.  
As Harry watched her from behind the bar he took a deep breath. The moment Carmen sang the world was still and even time seemed to stop for her, her golden red hair and that glimmering dress through the misty smoke.  
He wondered did she even know who he was to her...  
'She's so much like her mother...' Harry thought sighing wistfully...


	3. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again...  
>  I generally only think in terms of pop music lol so when The Rolling Stones came on...
> 
> *stares at blank white screen for three minutes...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracklist...
> 
> **01\. Jay Park ~ Star**  
>  Jay and random original female character...  
>  **02\. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen**  
>  Random original character  
>  **03\. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie**  
>  Random original character  
>  **04\. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break**  
>  M/M original characters  
>  **05\. Blink 182 ~ Dog And His Ass**  
> ... _(WTF??!!!)_  
>  **06\. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie**  
>  Kwon Jiyong aka. G-Dragon w/original female character  
>  **07\. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say**  
>  Lee Taemin w/ Kim Jonghyun M/M  
>  **08\. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste**  
>  Yamashita Tomohisa aka. Yamapi w/random female character  
>  **09\. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love**  
>  Kim Kibum aka. Key w/ Choi Minho M/M **(WARNING!!: may be slightly triggering for those with ED's...)**  
>  **10\. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R &Bver.)**  
> Jang Hyunseung w/Kim Hyuna aka. Troublemaker

**3\. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie**

"Mom! Mom please I need to get to school!" Dylan sighed shaking her limp arms from around his ankle easily.  
"Aww baby please mommy wanted to spend today with you." She giggled sitting herself up and crossing her legs leaning against the back of the couch.  
Dylan glanced around the room in two minds... 'what if the land lady comes today?' He panicked suddenly taking stock of the empty alcohol bottles and cigarette butts littering the floor.   
"I can't babysit you right now, I have school." 'I'll deal with the mess when I get back.' he added mentally. 'I just hope Mrs Gregson doesn't call round today...'  
"Babysit?! Is that what you call it?"  
"You need to sleep it off mom."  
"Aww but sweetie what am I gonna do all day," She groaned slumping forward dramatically to grab her pack of cigarettes and a light.  
"What you usually do... smoke pot."  
"Where's the phone then?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well find it before you go... bring it to me baby will you do that for me?"


	4. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M/M...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracklist...
> 
> **01\. Jay Park ~ Star**  
>  Jay and random original female character...  
>  **02\. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen**  
>  Random original character  
>  **03\. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie**  
>  Random original character  
>  **04\. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break**  
>  M/M original characters  
>  **05\. Blink 182 ~ Dog And His Ass**  
> ... _(WTF??!!!)_  
>  **06\. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie**  
>  Kwon Jiyong aka. G-Dragon w/original female character  
>  **07\. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say**  
>  Lee Taemin w/ Kim Jonghyun M/M  
>  **08\. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste**  
>  Yamashita Tomohisa aka. Yamapi w/random female character  
>  **09\. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love**  
>  Kim Kibum aka. Key w/ Choi Minho M/M **(WARNING!!: may be slightly triggering for those with ED's...)**  
>  **10\. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R &Bver.)**  
> Jang Hyunseung w/Kim Hyuna aka. Troublemaker

**4\. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break**

I wish he would trust me...  
"Look I just... I'm fine okay just drop it."  
"Well what do you want to do...?"  
"... You know what I'm sorry, I think I'm just gonna go~"  
"Please Jake don't go..." I pleaded grabbing his hand as he went to push himself up off of the couch.  
"This is weird for me okay!" he spat yanking his hand away but remaining seated for the time being.   
Weird... of course I'm weird to him... how could I have even thought he would be different  
"I'm not gay okay! I'm not~ I don't like guys~" he stuttered out desperately.   
"I never said you were gay..." I started but he interrupted again.  
"This is torture..." he sighed leaning forward in his seat and rubbing his forehead with his hand.  
"What is?!... Please just talk to me! You've been so strange lately~"  
"Look, I'm sorry. I have to go~" he replied stoically standing finally.  
I couldn't let him leave like this... something weird was going on and why the hell was my heart pounding like this... why were my guts turning flips and my hands beginning to shake. I grabbed his arm as he tried to run away for the tenth time this week...  
"Stop pushing me away Chris! We're supposed to be frien~!"  
That's when it happened...  
His lips collided with mine and his heart was mine once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know this song... well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracklist...
> 
> **01\. Jay Park ~ Star**  
>  Jay and random original female character...  
>  **02\. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen**  
>  Random original character  
>  **03\. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie**  
>  Random original character  
>  **04\. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break**  
>  M/M original characters  
>  **05\. Blink 182 ~ Dog And His Ass**  
> ... _(WTF??!!!)_  
>  **06\. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie**  
>  Kwon Jiyong aka. G-Dragon w/original female character  
>  **07\. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say**  
>  Lee Taemin w/ Kim Jonghyun M/M  
>  **08\. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste**  
>  Yamashita Tomohisa aka. Yamapi w/random female character  
>  **09\. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love**  
>  Kim Kibum aka. Key w/ Choi Minho M/M **(WARNING!!: may be slightly triggering for those with ED's...)**  
>  **10\. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R &Bver.)**  
> Jang Hyunseung w/Kim Hyuna aka. Troublemaker

**5\. Blink 182 ~ Dog And His Ass**

*Waves white flag...*   
Song is like soooo random and is only a minute and 20 seconds long lol I admit defeat... 

Serves me right for having such random taste in music and so many freakin songs... anyway **NEXT!!!**


	6. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwon Leadaaah >>>>>>> SUPER BIAS!!!
> 
> *drools...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracklist...
> 
> **01\. Jay Park ~ Star**  
>  Jay and random original female character...  
>  **02\. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen**  
>  Random original character  
>  **03\. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie**  
>  Random original character  
>  **04\. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break**  
>  M/M original characters  
>  **05\. Blink 182 ~ Dog And His Ass**  
> ... _(WTF??!!!)_  
>  **06\. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie**  
>  Kwon Jiyong aka. G-Dragon w/original female character  
>  **07\. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say**  
>  Lee Taemin w/ Kim Jonghyun M/M  
>  **08\. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste**  
>  Yamashita Tomohisa aka. Yamapi w/random female character  
>  **09\. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love**  
>  Kim Kibum aka. Key w/ Choi Minho M/M **(WARNING!!: may be slightly triggering for those with ED's...)**  
>  **10\. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R &Bver.)**  
> Jang Hyunseung w/Kim Hyuna aka. Troublemaker

**6\. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie**

"Kwon Jiyong!"  
"Oh, erm... Baby..." He replied twitchy, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around.  
"Where the fuck were you last night?!"  
"I was held back at the studio... I'm sorry baby I'll make it up to you." He smiled reaching out for her hands staring deep into her eyes.  
"Yeah, you were held back at work again..." 'A likely story' She thought... "You left me sat that there like a complete idiot! I sat there for an hour!"  
"I'm sorry babe~"  
"Look... Jiyong~ah..."  
"I don't like the sound of this..."  
"...I've really tried to be understanding. I know you work hard, I know that we shouldn't even really be dating right now... if the press found out..."  
"I don't like where you're going with this... come on it was one dinner~"  
"It's not just one dinner though is it?!"  
'Don't cry... don't cry... don't let on.' she thought to herself as her heart throbbed painfully and her eyes threatened to tear up...  
"I've tried to be understanding, I really have... I wish I was strong enough to put up with this shit but I'm not."  
"Baby~"  
"Don't act like you're all broken up about it Jiyong~ah... please I'm not stupid just... let me do it this way, huh?"  
"Of course I'm broken up about it! You know I'd spend every day with you if I could~"  
"No I don't! And that's the problem! How could you~" She started but stopping short she sighed heavily and suddenly tiptoeing pecked him on the cheek. Before she could cry she had to escape and quickly...  
It had been a difficult relationship even at the best of times. They had been so restricted... 'and then his stupid fooling around...' she sighed as she left through the revolving door...  
Jiyong watched her away, disturbed. It troubled him that his feelings were hurt far worse than he had anticipated... and his heart sank momentarily until...  
"Jiyong~ah..." A silky voice called from behind... he turned immediately plastering a smile on his face as the leggy beauty grabbed his hand. "About last night...?"  
"It was fun wasn't it?" He smirked ducking his head a little and finally leaning into her neck whispered... "Mmm, you smell so good..."


	7. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I thought of JongTae... me no know but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracklist...
> 
> **01\. Jay Park ~ Star**  
>  Jay and random original female character...  
>  **02\. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen**  
>  Random original character  
>  **03\. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie**  
>  Random original character  
>  **04\. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break**  
>  M/M original characters  
>  **05\. Blink 182 ~ Dog And His Ass**  
> ... _(WTF??!!!)_  
>  **06\. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie**  
>  Kwon Jiyong aka. G-Dragon w/original female character  
>  **07\. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say**  
>  Lee Taemin w/ Kim Jonghyun M/M  
>  **08\. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste**  
>  Yamashita Tomohisa aka. Yamapi w/random female character  
>  **09\. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love**  
>  Kim Kibum aka. Key w/ Choi Minho M/M **(WARNING!!: may be slightly triggering for those with ED's...)**  
>  **10\. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R &Bver.)**  
> Jang Hyunseung w/Kim Hyuna aka. Troublemaker

**7\. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say**

Taemin smiled and bowed, waving frantically at the crowds of screaming people. His heart was pounding in his ears and his palms were sweating... but it wasn't because of the thousands of screaming fans tonight...  
"What was that about?" He snapped shutting the dressing room door behind himself... he wanted to be mad, in a way he was furious, but... what he really wanted was for Jonghyun to just say he wanted him. He wanted him to say that it wasn't just fan-service when he had pulled him in so close like that... breathing in his mouth, his lip grazing lightly against his...  
"What are you talking about." He frowned completely oblivious.  
"What the hell were doing? You practically kissed me?"  
"What's your problem it's not like I haven't kissed you before." Jonghyun scoffed.  
"That's... different..."  
'Very different...' Taemin thought, his mind wandering back... the way he had gripped the back of his neck... the look in his eyes as he pushed his hips up against his... suddenly he felt the same excitement he had felt on stage and turned quickly away from Jonghyun unable to even look at him now.  
"Oh?" Jonghyun smirked pulling his vest over his head revealing his toned stomach glistening with sweat. His eyes narrowed as he slowly stepped toward him biting his lip.  
Taemin's breath caught as he suddenly felt a hand slide down to the front of his pants...  
"What's wrong...?" Jonghyun whispered teasingly into his ear as he cupped his hand between his legs pressing his hips into his back...


	8. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww old long lost pop song :))) I do like when that happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracklist...
> 
> **01\. Jay Park ~ Star**  
>  Jay and random original female character...  
>  **02\. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen**  
>  Random original character  
>  **03\. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie**  
>  Random original character  
>  **04\. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break**  
>  M/M original characters  
>  **05\. Blink 182 ~ Dog And His Ass**  
> ... _(WTF??!!!)_  
>  **06\. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie**  
>  Kwon Jiyong aka. G-Dragon w/original female character  
>  **07\. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say**  
>  Lee Taemin w/ Kim Jonghyun M/M  
>  **08\. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste**  
>  Yamashita Tomohisa aka. Yamapi w/random female character  
>  **09\. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love**  
>  Kim Kibum aka. Key w/ Choi Minho M/M **(WARNING!!: may be slightly triggering for those with ED's...)**  
>  **10\. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R &Bver.)**  
> Jang Hyunseung w/Kim Hyuna aka. Troublemaker

**8\. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste**

"Tomo~kun, please don't hang up!"  
"I don't see where this is going. We don't even live on the same continent..."  
"Are you saying you miss me?"  
"..."  
"If you ever wanted to see me you know I'd jump on a plane right?"  
"It's not about that... I saw the pictures of you with that guy~"  
"You know the media blows things out of proportion and I would have thought you'd be happy nobody is pointing the finger in your direction."  
"If you thought that I'd be happy to see you laughing with another guy... when I can't be with you... you're very wrong."  
Her heart felt as though it would break hearing the pain in his voice...  
Would it be best for him if they ended it? Would it be best for them both?   
'But I love him...' She thought as her eyes welled up and her heart shook.  
"I'm sorry okay... I'm flying to Japan, I can be there~"  
"Don't..."  
"Don't say that Tomo~kun."  
"You have work~"  
"I don't care about that right now! I hate this... I don't want to lose you..."  
"This... Us working out was a long shot anyway..."  
"You're worth the risk..." She pressed as her voice broke...


	9. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... *sniffles...* I cried writing this... like for real cried... *sniffles*... Poor Key baby :'(((
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _(Oh and yeah I know the title is meant to be figurative and I'm just being so blatantly obvious... please shoot me if you feel the need *makes kissy face*...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracklist...
> 
> **01\. Jay Park ~ Star**  
>  Jay and random original female character...  
>  **02\. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen**  
>  Random original character  
>  **03\. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie**  
>  Random original character  
>  **04\. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break**  
>  M/M original characters  
>  **05\. Blink 182 ~ Dog And His Ass**  
> ... _(WTF??!!!)_  
>  **06\. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie**  
>  Kwon Jiyong aka. G-Dragon w/original female character  
>  **07\. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say**  
>  Lee Taemin w/ Kim Jonghyun M/M  
>  **08\. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste**  
>  Yamashita Tomohisa aka. Yamapi w/random female character  
>  **09\. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love**  
>  Kim Kibum aka. Key w/ Choi Minho M/M **(WARNING!!: may be slightly triggering for those with ED's...)**  
>  **10\. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R &Bver.)**  
> Jang Hyunseung w/Kim Hyuna aka. Troublemaker

**9\. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love**

As he stared out of the window at the rain pattering against the pane, the ominous grey seemed to settle itself with his mood. The whitewashed walls only served to amplify the feeling of loneliness... of complete desolation.  
He felt defeated... He was in that stage where he felt like a failure for giving in to all of their protestations...

_"If you continue down this road you will die... It's not a possibility anymore; it's not a what if, it's fact... I don't want to lose you like this..."_

'If only you could understand me Minho...' He thought as tears poured down his face now. His heart felt as though it was tearing in two in actual physical pain more piercing than anything he had ever felt... The sense of loss... 'Why am I like this?' he thought sobbing now, feeling the walls closing in around him. His jagged skrikes were horryfying to his own ears and seemed to suffocate him further. 'Why am I doing this to you? To myself? HELP ME!!'  
His mind was screaming for Minho...  
He needed his arms...  
He needed to feel his warmth, his care...  
But most of all he needed to feel safe and loved, he needed the emptiness to go away.  
"MINHO!!" He cried dropping to his knees and curling up there on the floor...


	10. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R&Bver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally ship these two... I don't even know why I want them to get together really beyond the fact that they are so cool together holding hands and sharing water like it's nothing...
> 
> *claps hands enthusiastically*
> 
> Unfortunately though my enthusiasm for their pairing didn't make for much of a read this time around, but ah well. It is what it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracklist...
> 
> **01\. Jay Park ~ Star**  
>  Jay and random original female character...  
>  **02\. Lana Del Rey ~ Carmen**  
>  Random original character  
>  **03\. The Rolling Stones ~ Angie**  
>  Random original character  
>  **04\. Demi Lovato ~ Give Your Heart A Break**  
>  M/M original characters  
>  **05\. Blink 182 ~ Dog And His Ass**  
> ... _(WTF??!!!)_  
>  **06\. Black Eyed Peas ~ Don't Lie**  
>  Kwon Jiyong aka. G-Dragon w/original female character  
>  **07\. Trespassers William ~ What Could I Say**  
>  Lee Taemin w/ Kim Jonghyun M/M  
>  **08\. Matt Willis ~ Don't Let It Go To Waste**  
>  Yamashita Tomohisa aka. Yamapi w/random female character  
>  **09\. Bon Iver ~ Skinny Love**  
>  Kim Kibum aka. Key w/ Choi Minho M/M **(WARNING!!: may be slightly triggering for those with ED's...)**  
>  **10\. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R &Bver.)**  
> Jang Hyunseung w/Kim Hyuna aka. Troublemaker

**10\. Super Junior ~ Sorry Sorry (R &Bver.)**

We had trained together so much over the past few months... I felt close to her now... I had been so close to her I had felt her breath down my neck... Her hands had trailed down my chest... I had ran my fingers down parts of her body I'm pretty sure no man had touched before and that was only the beginning...  
I was bewitched by her... ensnared by her... I was a paper boat on a waterfall being pulled along by her... about to fall...  
The way she moved; little things she did like the way she tousled her hair with her fingers or blew air out of her cheeks...  
She often simply reached out for my hand, we shared inside jokes between just the two of us and the way she looked at me sometimes could make my stomach flip...  
But she had never admitted to feeling anything more toward me but friendship.

I would make her admit it somehow... one way or another we would settle this...


End file.
